Tim Keeffe
| cityofbirth = Cork | countryofbirth = Ireland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Calabria (assistant manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = Cork City | years = 2013-2015 2015-2018 2018-2019 | clubs = Merrickton PSC Pirates Calabria | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = Republic of Ireland | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (1) | manageryears = 2019- | managerclubs = Calabria (assistant) }}Timothy John "Tim" Keeffe (born June 4, 1981) is an Irish former professional footballer who played as a central defender. He notably spent the final six seasons of his career in St. Gregory, most recently with Calabria and having also played for Merrickton and Port St. Christopher Pirates. He accepted the assistant manager's position at Calabria after retiring as a player there. During his time in St. Gregory, Keeffe earned praise for his aerial ability and his tenacity in winning the ball from opponents, although he was typically among club leaders in bookings and dismissals. He appeared at the 2014 SGFA All-Star Game as one of League A's top defenders. Club career Cork City Keeffe began his club career in his hometown with Cork City. Merrickton He joined Merrickton on a two-year contract midway through the 2012-13 season as the club were rising towards the top of League B. Keeffe scored two goals in the latter part of the season as Merrickton finished 4th in League B and won promotion to League A by defeating Otway Town in a playoff match. On November 1, 2014, Keeffe was sent off during a 4-0 loss at Manorham and missed the following two games. He also missed six games towards the end of the 2014-15 League A season due to back spasms. At the conclusion of the season, Merrickton finished bottom of the table and were relegated, leading to speculation that Keeffe would leave the club and return to Ireland or find another club in St. Gregory. Port St. Christopher Pirates On June 22, 2015, newly-promoted Port St. Christopher Pirates confirmed that they had signed Keeffe to a two-year contract. Keeffe was sent off during a 2-0 home loss to Bonneville United on November 29, 2015, after receiving a second yellow card in the first half. He signed a one-year extension with Pirates at the end of the 2016-17 season. Calabria Keeffe joined Calabria on July 24, 2018, signing a one-year contract. He was named on the bench for the club's return match to League A on September 24, 2018 against FC Chapman but did not feature in the game as Calabria lost 4-2. He made his first start for the club on October 7, playing 75 minutes in a 2-1 defeat at Forest United. Keeffe went on to appear in 14 games in 2018-19, helping Calabria to League A safety as they finished 12th. Following the season, Keeffe announced his retirement from professional football, but plans to continue on in a coaching role in St. Gregory. Coaching career Calabria After retiring as a player, Keeffe was offered the assistant manager position at Calabria – a job recently vacated by Skip Hunter, who left to join Zane Hills in a return to management. Keeffe inherited the job prior to the 2019-20 League A season. Category:A.C. Calabria non-playing staff Category:Player pages Category:A.C. Calabria players Category:Port St. Christopher Pirates F.C. players Category:Merrickton F.C. players Category:SGFA All-Stars players Category:Retired players Category:People from the Republic of Ireland